Update 63
Update #63 - 08/31/2018 Servers * Fixed a common server crash related to item handling (about 50% of all current crashes) * Fixed a common server crash related to AI (about 50% of all current crashes) * Some server optimizations related to bases * On server start kiosk support is disabled until the Steam inventory configuration data is received from Steam - can still be disabled by admins as well * Potential fixes for a couple of AI related server crashes Prone * Prone support has been added to the game - default 'z' key to go into prone stance * It works well on slopes up to 45 degrees and in tight spaces - the player can also prop up on smaller objects * All usable items stay equipped, unusable items get automatically dequipped (guitar, bow and most melee weapons) * Usable prone items are all shooting weapons, all utility/tools, throwables, and the knives * During prone movement certain actions are blocked (as the arms are busy) and have to be performed while not moving (aiming/shooting, weapon switching, emotes etc.) * We ironed out most issues on the experimental server - thank you for helping to test and we plan on sligthly extending the prone feature at a later date Game * Improvements to collision detection when opening/closing doors and gates * A player that newly spawns/respawns will now have a basic map in their inventory * Fixed issue where some items could be restored with the wrong health value * Rebalanced radstorms and nuclear flash freeze * Pressing the jump key will now cause the player to stand up from any stance * Some new skins added * Fixed damage done to items on players - damage is only applied now after all other game/faction multipliers * When a player, tent, vehicle, item on the ground, etc. gets shot it may also damage items inside of it * The amount of damage done to items has been adjusted for all items * Almost all items in the game now have a health value * Some trivial items, like sunglasses, will automatically be removed if their health is reduced to 0 * The damage done to a weapon does NOT currently affect the weapon's damage output - that will be in another update * Adjustments made to breathing, vomit, and blood particle effects * Fixed an issue that was causing some items to be damaged twice when hit * Campfires will only damage items inside of it while lit * Fixed issue where traps wouldn't appear at times after a server restart Base Building * Doors will now stop and reverse direction if they collide with a player * Fixed issue where the action menu wasn't being reset correctly after interacting with base parts Kiosks * Vehicle camouflage skins cost 20 amcoins, instead of the standard 10 for solid paint colors * Fixed an issue where amcoins could be deducted incorrectly while storing an item in a kiosk (caused by the above issue) * Fixed an issue when retrieving some items from the kiosk - would remove it from steam inventory but not be given to the player Vehicle Skins * Increased chance to be awarded a vehicle skin while driving * Skins added for the SUV and dune buggy * Orange, pink and purple colors added for all vehicles that currently have skins * Camouflage skins added for dune buggy, pickup truck, base sedan, suv, and semi trucks * Vehicles only spawn with solid colored skins, not camouflage - players have to apply camouflage skins Vehicles * Decreased number of dirtbikes from 5 to 4 * Increased number of semi trucks from 1 to 2 * Slightly decreased the top speed of some vehicles * A vehicle will automatically stop if a required item is destroyed inside of it Items * Increased chance for frag grenades to spawn * Increased chance to find the hazmat mask and tank * Repair kits added for cloth, leather, canvas, and teflon items * Decreased weight of the tranquilizer gun * Adjusted movement sensitivity on weapons while aiming * Increased the physics proxy size of the amcoin ledger to help prevent it from falling through the ground when dropped AI * Critters may now randomly spawn around players while players are running around * AI will now make use of some animation variations * AI's visual perception now scales based on a player's stance and movement speed * Some AI will now spawn wearing clothes * Spiders spawned by performing a world action (searching an item) will now scurry away before they come back to attack UI * Allow rebinding(ui+save+load) of empty inputs (for actions that haven't been bound on a specific device) * Allow rebinding of controller mouse emulation (click and context menu) * Unbind previous stance DPAD up from controller (instead use DPAD up for tactical) -> Jump now causes stand up And next stance cycles as well * Bind DPAD up to tactical action * Fix the reset of keybinds to work in-game as well (restore actionmap/filter states) * Some general improvements to speed up the inventory loading time - more improvements will still be made * Added new stances to the stats bar UI * Adjusted keybinds and added some new keybinds to the UI screen * The keybind configuration for controllers has been changed - be careful remapping now as it could break access to features * Zoom sensitivity scale added * Updated wheel slots to now be consistent with other items in the inventory Map * More cars on the highway ramps near the beach farms north of the map * Replaced fire hazard areas with updated new areas that support heat for the player stats Animations * Prone animations added * Fixed foot ground alignment for standing and crouching idles * Verified all weapons have movement in sfp during idle animations * Fixed vector reload sound set up * Giant roach mesh update * Gas mask mesh updates << Back to Update #62 | Proceed to Beta Update 1.0 >> Category:Patch